Rent
by Shaeya Sedjet
Summary: AIDS. Sex. Drugs. RocknRoll. Love. Hate. Selfloathing. What more do ya need? Rated for strong language and adult situations. AU. Pretty much the standard couples.
1. Author's Notes and Prologue

**Warning!  **There will be foul language and sexual situations.  Duh.  It's set in New York City and it is about the most deadly sexually transmitted disease…J

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters affiliated with the show.  I do not own any of the lyrics from "Rent."  I'm just a sad lil' fangirl that desperately needed to combine the two worlds to get the damn story out of her head.  Please do not sue.  I have no money.  

**A Note from Sedjet:  **Ok.  I have writer's block with **FotWD**, so I decided to put down on paper a story that has been developing in my head since Christmas break.  Please don't hate me.  Mayhaps once this is out of my system, I will be able to continue with **FotWD**.  I hope that my dearest fans and critics will forgive me, ne?

This is a RK/Rent crossover.  Rent is my favorite musical ever.  It was the final huzzah for Jonathan Larson, an amazing writer and director.  It is a musical about AIDS and how it affected the lives of a few Bohemians in NYC.  It is about love, betrayal, struggle and learning life's lessons.  It is amazing.  If you haven't heard it, I urge you to buy or download the soundtrack.  Anyhoo, this is a fic from Soujiro's perspective, but it isn't about him.  It is about the important people in his life—his makeshift family, so to speak.  If you know the story of Rent, the people are perfectly chosen for the roles that they are filling.  Anyhoo, on with the show!

The prologue is going to be very, but a second much longer chapter will be added right after I post this oneJ  Do not fear.  I would not just leave you, my faithful fans, hangingJ…With the exception of 

**Rent**

**Prologue**

I am Seta Soujiro.  I am thirty-three years old, and this is the story of an "us" against the world.  It is about the "outcasts" that, for once, united and became an "us" rather than a "them."  I suppose you could call it my manifesto.  

You might think that this is going to be about me, but it is not.  It is about the eight people that I love more than I can truly express.  You see, I had always wanted to be a part of something good, and for a short time, I was.  For ten months, I had the privilege of being part of a uniquely wonderful family.  Four of those people are no longer with us, and this is dedicated to them.  

We were true Bohemians is a time when they said Bohemia was dead.  So, in honor of the death of Bohemia, I have compiled a memoir of our little makeshift family.  _Viva, la vie Boheme!  _


	2. Rent

**Note From Sedjet: **Ok. So this is a bit depressing, and I can't promise it is going to get any better. It's going to be sad. There is going to be lots of foul language and possible violence…And LOTS of angst. It's a sad story. I can't promise a happy ending, but I do promise a hopeful ending. Anyhoo…On with the show!

**Rent**

**Chapter One:**

**Rent**

Seta Soujiro checked the battery life of his hand-held camcorder. Satisfied, he pressed the power button and focused in on his best friend, Himura Kenshin. Kenshin is a small man with long, gorgeous, shiny crimson hair. He has the appearance of an eighteen year-old, but in fact he is twenty-seven. He is broody and angry which lent to a sexy quality which caused many a woman to roll over onto her back, legs spread wide, but that was years ago. As of late, he just sat around the apartment, picking half-heartedly at the guitar he used to devote hours of practice to. He never plays anything. He just picks at it.

He was practicing with a reversed-blade sword that he hadn't picked up since before he stopped playing his guitar. His movements were graceful, his strokes fluid and his attention was completely focused on the task at hand. To Kenshin this was an exercise in meditation. He is eyes followed the path that the blade cut through the air, his gaze never leaving the sword.

Soujiro shook himself from his reverie and began to narrate as he focused the camera on Kenshin from a safe distance, "Close on Kenshin as he practices with the sakabatou that he hasn't picked up in _years_." He thrust the camera into the petite red head's face, "Note the concentration, the passion, the—" He stopped abruptly as the reverse edge of the sakabatou touched the delicate skin of his throat.

"Sou!" Kenshin barked, "If you don't get that fuckin' camera out of my face, I'm going to slice you in half!"

Soujiro was not phased in the slightest. Instead of running with his proverbial tail tucked betwixt his legs, he turned the camera on himself, "Yes, folks that my best friend. Charming, ne?"

"What the hell are you doing, anyway?" Kenshin grumped, reluctant to admit his curiosity.

"It's the documentary I've been wanting to do. I wanted to do something meaningful, so I thought I would document the daily lives of…well…I guess it's just you."

"What about Misao?" Kenshin smirked.

"That is so over. She is so fickle." He sighed. "I hope she ends up being happy with Shinomori. I don't know what she sees in him. Maybe she keeps him around just for show. He's not exactly a conversationalist." Soujiro chuckles, "Then again, how could he ever get a word in edge-wise."

The ghost of a smile passed over Kenshin's face, but the phone rang, destroying their moment of camaraderie.

"Thank god," Kenshin muttered. He assumed Soujiro would answer the phone, but he didn't. "Aren't you going to get that."

Soujiro shook his head, a goofy grin on face. "Nope. We screen our calls now." Kenshin just rolled his eyes, going back to practicing his kata.

The answering machine picked up and a smooth, silky voice fills the room, "Guys, it's Enishi."

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"I'm on my way to pick up your rent."

Kenshin dove for the phone, snatching it from the receiver, "What rent!" He stabbed the conference call button.

"This year's rent. I've gone easy on you, and—"

"Easy! You said we'd never have to pay rent!"

"Yeah!" Soujiro piped in, "Remember, when you bought this place?" he shouted.

"Yeah, we were roommates!" Kenshin railed.

"Yeah, I remember." He muttered blandly. "How is everyone?"

"Oh, we're fine, aside from the Tomoe fiasco." Soujiro muttered. He never did have good social skills, poor boy.

Enishi is quiet for a moment. Then, "Anyway, I need your rent, or I have to evict you. I can't afford to have you free-loading."

"Evict us! We're you're best friends. You _told_ us we could live here. _For free_." Soujiro yells at the receiver.

"Fuck you!" Kenshin bellows, "If this is about a personal vendetta, it's pretty shitty. I loved her too—"

"I'll be there in a bit," came the soft response. "See ya later."

Kenshin slams the receiver back onto the cradle. "_That fuck!_ It's like he's punishing me for Tomoe's death." He threw himself into a chair, burying his hands in his thick hair.

Soujiro sighed. He went to Kenshin and gave him a couple of awkward pats on the back, "I don't suppose you want to come see Misao's performance tonight or go to dinner afterwards?"

"I'm broke, Sou. Besides, I don't feel like going anywhere tonight."

"Right," Soujiro sighed, walking to the door of their loft apartment, "Don't forget to take your AZT. You know what happens when you do," he reminded Kenshin as he opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Once outside, Soujiro lifted the camcorder, turning it on himself, "Kenshin had a girlfriend that he was really serious about. He was with her—Tomoe. One day Kenshin came home and found a note from her that said, 'We have AIDS.' That was all it said. You can imagine the devastation. Unfortunately, that wasn't the half of it. I would like to be able to tell you that they are working through it together, but I would be lying.

"After finding the note, Kenshin ran to the bathroom to be sick, but the door was shut. He didn't remember shutting the bathroom door before he left, so he assumed someone was in there. So, he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he opened the door. The sight that greeted him was a sight that no man should ever have to see. Tomoe has slit her wrists in a bathtub full of scalding hot water.

"To risk sounding cliché, that was the day the music died. Kenshin stopped playing his guitar, his band broke up. He got way into drugs and nearly killed himself. He wouldn't leave the apartment unless it was to get a gram or two of smack or coke. He shut himself away and zoned himself out of the world he was so angry with.

"It got to the point that I could no longer recognize in him the human being that had been my best friend. Our friend Sanosuke and I took him to a rehab clinic. We were there through the crazy outbursts and the withdrawal fits. It wasn't pretty. It was a long road home and back to being the Kenshin that we used to know. He's still not the same, but that is to be expected. He is dying, after all. How ok would you be?

"But today, he picked up his guitar, muttering something about needing to write one meaningful song before he dies. There is a light in him that I haven't seen since Tomoe was alive. It is a different kind of light, though. It is a frantic light. He is struggling, floundering. Music used to come so easy to him, but after two years of not playing at all, he lost his knack for it. I'm glad that he's trying at all, really. It means the old Kenshin is struggling to get to the surface. I really hope that Kenshin breaks through. I miss him." He frowned into the camera before cutting the power.

**TBC…**

R 'n' R if you feel like it. This fic is near and dear to my heart, I would love to hear any constructive criticism you have for me.


	3. Glory Revised

**A Note From Sedjet:  **I know, I know!  I am going to fanfiction author hell.  I have been having the worst bout of writer's block in the history of writer's block!  It's ridiculous.  Anyhoo, here is a new chappie for you.  It's the best I can offer at the moment.  P.S.  I didn't write "One Song Glory."  The lyrics were written by Jonathan Larson….This is another revision!

**Rent**

**Chapter Two:**

**Glory**

Kenshin could hear Soujiro talking to himself out in the hallway.  The petite redhead wondered what the hell he could possibly be up to.  It was the "documentary" he was working on.  Kenshin became angry.  He resented being the subject of another one of Soujiro's little projects.  Soujiro had the idea that Kenshin needed to be saved from himself; however, Kenshin was under the impression that it was Soujiro with the problems.  

"I really worry about that man sometimes," Kenshin muttered to himself as he swung his sakabatou in a graceful arc.  "Honestly, where the fuck does he get off shoving that camera in my face.  Snide little bastard!  I'm gonna break the fuckin' thing!"  He growled as his movements became more aggressive.  

There had been a time when Kenshin was happy.  _Tomoe,_ he thought.  She had meant the world to him, and he mourned her everyday since she died.  As his thoughts drifted to her, his movements slowed.  Finally, he let the sword drop to the floor with a dull thud.  What was he doing playing with a sword when he should be writing a song?!    

He went for his guitar.  He picked it up off the stand and gazed at it.  The guitar had been a gift from Tomoe.  He used to write songs for her and play them for her.  She was his inspiration.  He caressed the slick, blood-red surface.  Red.  Like her blood on the floor.  Suddenly, he felt like smashing it to bits.  He wanted to splinter the piece of shit as he had hundreds—thousands!—of times during the past two years.  He never followed through with the impulse, though.  Deep down he knew that he would mourn the loss of his only piece of her nearly as much as he mourned the loss of the woman herself.

He laid the guitar across the arms of the overstuffed chair in the middle of the room and bent to pick up his amp cord.  He plugged the cord into the guitar and then the amp and picked the guitar up.  He sat on the ottoman in front of the chair and plucked at the strings to see how out of tune he was.  Deciding that it wasn't bad enough, he began to play a song from one of Tomoe's favorite musicals.

**One song//Glory//One song before I go//Glory//One song to leave behind//Find one song//One last refrain//Glory//From the pretty boy front man//Who wasted opportunity//One song//He had the world at his feet//Glory//In the eyes of a young girl//A young girl//**

Kenshin closed his eyes and thought of a beautiful young woman with raven hair and chocolate colored eyes.  She had made him camp out for tickets to _Rent_ just so she could see Adam Pascal in tight leather pants and cream when he opened his mouth to sing.

*******

In the apartment below, a young, raven-haired girl closed her sapphire blue eyes, listening to the passionate song that was filtering down through the ceiling of her apartment.  The singer's voice was deep and husky.  It had a quality to it that sent shivers up her spine.  The voice called to her.  It called to something deep inside of her, and she lay on her futon, wrapped in a blanket and allowed the song to seep into her soul.

***

**Find glory//Beyond the cheap colored lights//One song before the sun sets//  
Glory -- on another empty life//Time flies -- time dies//Glory -- One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory – glory**

People die—the people you cherish more than anything.  And _you die_.  But you die slowly.  You can't do what she did.  You can't build up the courage.  You've tried.  Oh, you've tried a hundred times.  
  


***

The voice swelled until she thought the foundations of the building would begin to shakes and the window panes rattle.  With the next verse, the voice became softer, contemplative.  It carried a heart-breaking quality that made her want to reach out and console this person.  

*******

**Find//Glory//In a song that rings true//Truth like a blazing fire//An eternal flame  
Find//One song//A song about love//Glory//From the soul of a young man  
A young man//**

Useless.  Powerless.  Desperation.  Desolation.  Hopelessness.  Separation.  Isolation.  Pain.  Hurt.  Anger.  Fear.  Fury.  Hate.  Need.  Want.  Alone.  

**Find the one song//Before the virus takes hold//Glory//Like a sunset//One song  
To redeem this empty life//Time flies//And then - no need to endure anymore//  
Time dies//**

*******

Raw pain and anger was evident in the voice from upstairs.  She wanted more than anything to reach out and offer some sort of comfort for that voice.  There was a desperation to it that made her heart ache.  She wondered what it was that made him sing with such passion.  Surely a person couldn't sing a like that without knowing—without having been through something similar.  She vaguely wondered if he was an actor venting about something through his music.  Musical theatre types were known for that kind of thing.  She had lived in The City long enough to know that.

*******

As he sang, images of Tomoe singing along to the "Rent" soundtrack at the top of her lungs sprang to mind; her enigmatic actress' eyes full of a strange glint, like she knew something you didn't; Tomoe at one of his gigs, watching him from a place at the front of the stage with those eyes that were full of devotion and admiration; Tomoe full of life and love;  Tomoe, pale, drained of her life's blood—the same blood that filled the bathtub he had found her in. 

By the end of the song, Kenshin was no longer trying to keep his tears in check.  He missed her!  He missed singing this song for her when she would request it, claiming that he was much hotter than Adam Pascal.  He hated her for leaving him like she did.  She left him alone to die.  He hated her for being so fucking selfish.  Sometimes, he wished he could resurrect her if only to kill her with his own hands for not thinking about how he would be able to survive without her.

His hands flew to the strings of his guitar, punishing it in her place.  He played the most discordant, violent riff he could manage—and then, the lights went off. 

***

Just as the voice upstairs brought the song to a close, the lights went out.

"Shit."  The girl muttered.

*** 

"Fuck!"  Kenshin got up and laid the guitar on the ottoman.  He needed some sort of light.  He would be goddamned if he was going to sit in darkness until the lights decided to come back on.  "Damned, fucking snowstorms!"  He growled as he went on a hunt for candles.  

Twenty minutes later, he had gathered every candle in the apartment and was lighting them with a book of matches he had found in the pocket of his leather coat.  He had burned himself three times already and was swearing over the fourth when someone knocked on the door.  He huffed, thinking it was Soujiro who had most likely forgotten something important—like the key to the apartment.  He strode to the door, pulling it open.

***

Kaoru Kamiya lay in the dark for twenty minutes thinking about the guy upstairs and his amazing voice.  He had been quiet since the power blew, and she was worried.  She began to wonder if, after a song like that, whether or not _he_ was the cause of the power outage.  She debated with herself whether or not to venture upstairs and check on him.  If he had offed himself in some bizarre and gruesome way, did she really want to find out?  But what if he was just lonely and needed someone to talk to.  She would hate to leave him sitting alone in the cold and dark.  She finally made up her mind that she would go upstairs to check on her mystery man.  She hoped that, for all this trouble, he was at least a hottie.

***

"What'd you forget?"  He was all set to see Soujiro standing on the other side of the threshold, but the sight that greeted him was much more pleasant.

"Umm.  Hi.  I heard you earlier and then the lights went out, so I thought I would come check on you."

The girl was tiny, even for his standards.  She was pale with glossy black hair that hung to her waist.  She was wearing a short kilt-style camo skirt with chunky black boots, fishnets and a tight shirt that said "Bootcamp Reject" across the bust.  She also wore a dominant bondage collar around her neck.  She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, but she looked strangely familiar—only, he couldn't place her. 

"Do I know you?" he finally asked after staring at her for a while.  

She shrugged, grinned brightly, "Everybody asks me that.  I suppose I just have one of those familiar faces.  But seriously, are you alright?"

He just stood there, trying to figure out how he knew her.  She reminded him of _her_.  The realization struck hard and a couple of tears escaped from the corners of his eyes and made a slow trek down his cheeks.  That smile.  The way the girl sparkled.  It was just like Tomoe.  This girl was full of life—so young and beautiful.

Her grin melted into a look of intense concern, "You've been crying," she murmured, placing a delicate hand on his forearm.  "You look like you've seen a ghost."  

He laughed harshly at the irony of her statement and shied away from her touch.  He just continued to stare at her until she started to squirm.  "I'm fine," he muttered.

She reached out to brush the tears from his cheeks, "You don't seem fine.  Would you like someone to talk to?"  She asked softly with a smile just as soft and sweet, "I'm a good listener."  

When she touched him, he nearly jumped out of his skin.  What kind of person just touches someone she doesn't even know?!  Not to mention that brushing away a person's tears is an extremely intimate action.  Kenshin just stared at her, hoping she would go away.


	4. Who Do You Think You Are?

**A Note From Sedjet:**  Okie doke.  This is the revised version of this chapter.

**Rent**

**Chapter Three:**

**Who Do You Think You Are?**

Kenshin just stared at the girl hoping she would go away, but she didn't even squirm.  She stood there, meeting his gaze with sapphire eyes that held a tender expression.  Who the hell did this girl think she was barging into his sanctuary, thinking she knew his pain?!  What did he have to do to make this girl go away?!  A girl that reminded him too painfully of another girl.  The girl reminded him of Tomoe with her caring smile and her unwanted concern.  But that wasn't why she looked so familiar.  There was something else.  He had seen her before.  But where?  He should remember a body like that.  He groaned inwardly—_and those eyes_!  

"Why are you looking at me like that?  Is there something on my face?"  She asked lightly.

"You look familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before," he mumbled, still studying her intently.  

"I work at the Sex Kitten," she offered, jamming her thumbs into the belt loops on her skirt.  Her very _short_ skirt that revealed very _long_ legs.

His face lit up in recognition, "You do bondage!"  He used to love watching her show, and he totally got off on it.  What guy wouldn't, seeing a woman who looked like that dressed in paten leather, with thigh-high boots being tied up by another girl?  She was a total sex kitten.

"Yeah, well, it pays the bills," she muttered wryly.

"I almost didn't recognize you without the whips, chains, handcuffs—"

"I get the picture," she muttered.

"You look like a baby.  You can't be more than sixteen years-old.  How in the hell did you get a job at the Sex Kitten?"

"I'm nineteen, thank you very much!  And I'm only dancing at the club so I can go back to college," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Kaoru reached out and captured his wrist between both of her tiny hands.  "C'mon!  We should go out.  You'll feel better."

Kenshin wrenched his arm free from her grasp and glared at her, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kaoru yanked her hands back like she'd been burned, a wounded look in her jewel-like eyes.  She crossed her arms in front of her, self-consciously.  "You seem lonely.  I thought—"

"What?  That you could come in here and just barge in on me like you know about me and my problems?!"  Kaoru opened her mouth to speak, but Kenshin cut her off, "Well, you don't know me, and I don't want to know you!  So why don't you take your happy ass back to wherever the hell it is that you came from?"  He bit out acidly.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed in enmity, "You know, for someone with such passion and incredible talent, you are an incredible asshole."

"What would you know about talent, anyway?  You sell your body for a living," he said snidely.  He didn't know why he said it.  She was making him feel like he hadn't felt in years.  He desired her physically, and it pissed him off.  He had to lash out at her, needed to hurt her for making him feel like that.  He didn't want anything to do with anyone.  He just wanted everything and everyone to leave him alone and let him wallow in self-pity while he wasted away to a husk of his former self.

Kaoru straightened as if she had been slapped, "I _dance_ for a living!"

"You rub your tits in the faces of men you don't know for money," he said scornfully.   

Kaoru's eyes narrowed into dangerous blue slits.  She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and Kenshin had the premonition that he just might die sooner than he thought.  "You fucking hypocrite," she said dangerously, and Kenshin found it odd for such language to be coming from such a sweet mouth.  "You have no room to condemn me for my actions.  You recognized me from the Sex Kitten, which means that you are one of the sorry asses that _pays_ for a woman to rub her tits in your face."  For the moment, Kenshin was struck dumb.  The girl was smart enough to turn his argument around on him.  "I may dance nude, but I _do_ have self-respect.  And I don't have to use total strangers as my emotional punching bag."

At that moment, Sanosuke was walking up to the door of the apartment.  He looked up at the two combatants, checking Kaoru out from head to toe.  Kaoru gave him a measuring look from his spiky, brown, to the tips of his Chuck Taylor All-Stars and back up, "Good luck with that one.  He's a total fuck."  And with a backward glance, she turned on her heel and left the two men in awkward silence.

"I know," Sano grinned, checking her out from top to bottom.  Sanosuke was the one to finally break the tension, "Shit, Kenshin!  She was HOT!  What did you do to piss her off?"

"I put her in her fucking place, that's what."  He grumped. 

"That's not what it sounded like to me.  It _sounded_ like you insulted her profession when she was trying to help your sorry ass."  He leaned back slightly to check her out as she walked away, "And man, it looks like she could really help you out if you know what I mean.  Damn!  Bitch is hot…looks familiar…"

Kenshin sank into his favorite overstuffed chair and put his head in his hands, "I know," he moaned.

"So, why were such a dick?"

"I don't know.  She was just being nice.  She reminded me of Tomoe, and I kinda lost it.  She kept touching me like she gave a shit.  It was unnerving.  I just needed her to leave.  'Cause I wanted to fuck her in the middle of the floor with the door open."  He tugged at his hair and whimpered.  "I wanted her, and I can't have her.  I would have to tell her I have AIDS, and she would get the fuck away as quickly as she could.  She's too young to have to deal with that shit."

Sanosuke shrugged, "It's your funeral, man.  You know, we, the living dead, have a motto:  There's no day but today.  Man, you gotta live while you can.  'Cause after it's all over, there ain't nothin' else."

"Sano, I don't need your lovey-dovey-group therapy bullshit right now."

Sanosuke just ignored the pessimistic bastardness that his best friend had adopted over the past year, "I'm just sayin', Kenshin.  Who knows, maybe you and the boot camp reject have something in common.  _Carpe diem_, man!  Seize the fuckin' day!"  He shot his fist into the air.  Sano cleared his throat and casually straightened out his T-shirt.  There was another awkward silence after Sanosuke's strange outburst.  Finally, "So, you comin' to dinner or not?  Misao is doing her protest show, tonight."

"I don't know, Sano.  I just…I want to stay here."

"Fuck that, Kenshin.  You're going out with us.  You've been holed up in here too long.  Someone would think you were fuckin' Osama bin Laden, or something.  Before you know it, you're going to be all grisly and skanky lookin'.  Your hair is already way too mountain-manish."

Kenshin's eye twitched, "I've always had long hair, Sano."

Sanosuke chuckled, "I know.  I was just trying to get a reaction out of you.  So get your shit.  You're comin' with me.  Don't forget your Azt.  You know what happens when you don't take it."

"You sound just like Sou," Kenshin mutter.

Kenshin regarded the spiky haired man for a moment.  Sanosuke Sagara was one of Kenshin's oldest and best friends.  He used to be part of Kenshin's band before Tomoe's tragic death.  It had affected everybody.  Eventually, Sano went his own way to continue his music career.  Kenshin was proud and jealous of him.  Kenshin wished he had the drive to do…anything, really.  He just couldn't find a passion for anything but the memories of a woman long since dead.  A woman that had escaped this world without taking him with her.  Kenshin made up his mind then and there that he would try to be better about, well, everything.  The first thing he was going to do was apologize to the blue-eyed angel that he had been so unkind to…if he could find her.  He supposed she lived on the bottom level of the old building that had been turned into make-shift apartments.  Perhaps he would run into her soon, and he would have the chance to apologize.

**TBC…**


	5. It's Hard to Say 'I'm Sorry'

**A Note From Sedjet:**  Many of you seemed to think that my last post was an ultimatum:  Review or I quit.  NO!  I am not one of those authors who demands reviews before she will post another chapter.  After reading my note from the last chapter, I see how it could be taken that way.  I am very sorry that it came across sounding like it did.  I was concerned that it wasn't doing well because of the whole idea of Kenshin having AIDS.  I thought that, perhaps, I had offended people.  Thinking about that now, I am sure I would have known if I had offended anyone.  People are never reluctant to tell you what they don't like.  

I'm not looking for praise.  No, no, no!  I want to know what people like.  I want to know what people dislike.  Constructive criticism is the main thing.  I write fanfiction to help develop my skills for the bigger stuff.  Just so ya know.  I'm not review hungry…I feed on feedback.  Anyhoo, I wanted to clear that up.

**Thanks you's:**

**Knives**—  Rent is my favorite musical…EVER!!!!  Oh,yeah!  *high-five!*  

**Kaoru-chan**—  Hehe.  I will keep writing chapters just for you!

**Peppercorn** (x2)—  As you have seen, Kenshin is not stigmatized by his friends.  We'll get to reasons later.  There are lots of givens that haven't been revealed yet.

**Synapse**—  I'm sorry that I came across like a review hound.  I'm really not.  In any case, I am glad that you like the story.****

**Jenice**—  Yeah.  NYC on AFF.net.  J  It gets worse.

**MZ.AMbER**** EYES**—  Ok.  No.  Kaoru is a stripper, not a whore.  She doesn't have sex for cash or any other form of payment.  And I never said that she LOOKED like Tomoe.  I only said that she reminded Kenshin of Tomoe.  Have you ever met someone who just reminded you of another person—not physically.  Maybe it is in their expression, a look in their eyes, their smile or their compassion for other people.  Know what I mean?  That is along the lines of what I meant.  Anyhoo, I'll have to go back and revise that if people are getting the wrong impression.  Thank you for bringing it to my attention!

**JIVARA**—  Misao is not a lesbian.  *grin*  I have fudged with it a bit.  How fair would it be to totally rip off our dear Mr. Larson.  Yeah.  I have taken some liberties with it.  I hope you don't hate it.  But yeah, you guessed my Mimi and RogerJ

**Isis**—  haha!  Yeah, I have had to listen to the soundtrack on repeat since I started writing this.  *sigh*  I am hopeless.

**Ariel Himura**—  I hope you are enjoying the rest of "Rent."  Am I that predictable?

**Koishii**** Sweet**—  I'm glad you like it!

**Raine**—  Thanks!  I'm glad you're diggin' itJ  Stay tuned.

**Xxna5xX**—  Danke!

**BabyKaoru-Sama—  Thank** you, thank you!

**Roku-chan—  I** thought that perhaps that was one of my problems.  My summary sucked ass.  Heh heh.  I'm glad I changed it.  I also thought it might be due to my wimpy ass first chapter!  Hehe.  Thanks for being so enthusiastic!

**EnjeruJoshin (Isis)—   **I like you.  You make me giggle.  I'm glad you're diggin' it.  Don't worry.  I'm going to finish.  My problem is that I have written a huge part of the middle, and I don't know how to get there from here!  *sigh*  

Also, I'm not familiar with NYC at all.  Of course, I know Broadway and 42nd.  However, I don't know where the bad parts of the city are.  If someone could direct me to a map that I wouldn't have to buy, I would appreciate it.  If anyone knows how the city is set up (as in where the poor sections are and where the strip joints would be) please e-mail me:  shaeya_sedjet@yahoo.com

Now, on with the show!

**Rent**

**Chapter Four:**

**It's Hard to Say 'I'm sorry'**

Soon after her altercation with the gorgeous but oh-so-bastardass redhead, Kaoru stopped by her apartment to grab her spiffy, fluffy, fuzzy winter jacket (She always felt better when she put on her spiffy, fluffy, fuzzy winter jacket).  She left her apartment and headed toward the Sex Kitten with a specific purpose in mind.  Her dealer lurked around there the vast majority of the time.  After her earlier confrontation, she needed a good fix to steady her nerves.  She was getting antsy and the slightest bit paranoid.

It didn't take her long at all to find Marco.  She didn't even have to leave Avenue B.  Luck had it that he was lurking near Tompkins Square Park.  

"Marco!"  She called, waving vigorously. 

The Italian drug-dealer glanced up at one of his favorite customers and smiled.  "Kitty!"  

It was Kaoru's dancing name.  There was no way in hell she would let a man like Marco know her real name.  He was a nice enough guy…outside of the drug-dealing getting kids hooked on narcotics thing, but she smart enough to realize that a young girl should never let her drug-dealer know who she is or where she lives.  Bad things happened if you couldn't pay, or if you started going to someone else for your narcs.

Marco sauntered over to her, grinning from ear to ear, "Hey, Kitty Kat.  I though you'd forgotten all about lil' ol' me."

She smiled her most charming smile, "How could I forget about you, Marco?  I've just been broke lately.  But, I finally got enough to get a couple grams."  

Marco liked Kitty.  She was a sweet kid and she was a total junkie.  She hid it better than most.  The gaunt model look worked for her.  She had been a customer of his since she was sixteen, and she had been very loyal to him.  He always cut her a deal, because she had stayed with him so long.  

"A coupla grams?  You _must_ have come into some good money."  Marco noticed a strange looking chick with long, red hair checking them out.  "Kitty, you know that chick and the guy over there?"

Kaoru looked in the direction he was looking.  It wasn't a chick.  It was the asshole from the top floor of the warehouse and his friend that had come in just in time to save his ass from a horrible fucking death.  "Shit!" she muttered. 

***

Kenshin and Sano were headed to the empty lot at Avenue B and 10th, where Misao was going to be doing a performance art piece in protest of the lot that was being shut down.  It would shut down the existing "tent city", but the real reason Misao was so pissed was that it was her stage.  She performed hundreds of shows in protest of hundreds of things that she considered "unjust":  the treatment of women in Afghanistan, AIDS, the oppression of artists, the plight of the homeless in NYC.  In all actuality, she was a drama queen that wanted to get noticed for being "out there".  The best way to do that was to protest…_everything_.

For tonight's protest, she had prepared an interpretive dance/narrative piece.  It was sure to be highly dramatic and very amusing.  Soujiro would be there filming it as always.  Misao and Soujiro had dated once.  Kenshin highly suspected that Sou was still in love with the tiny ball of angst and fire, because any time she needed a favor, the dumbass was always there to assist her in any way he could.  The relationship had ended badly when Misao began to neglect him for her "art".  It didn't help that she was an incorrigible flirt.   Soujiro had been heart-broken and took to hiding behind his camera.  He preferred to observe life rather than participate in it.  In this way, he was much like Kenshin.  Sou's case was worse, however, because he couldn't admit that he had a problem.  Kenshin fully acknowledged his disdain for life and embrace—made love to it on a daily basis, even.  Sou, however, was deluded into thinking that he wanted to observe the way people interacted and behaved.  Bullshit.  

Sano noticed that Kenshin was…well…characteristically stoic, "Oi!  Stop being broody and talk to me, dammit!"

Kenshin pretended not to have heard him, "Huh?  Did you say something?"

Sano rolled his eyes, "Jackass."  Something caught his eye, and his inner ferret took over.  "Hey, isn't that the girl you called a whore?"

"Yeah, that's her, and I didn't call her a whore."

"You might as well have.  I think your exact words were 'You sell your body for a living.'  That's perilously close to calling her a whore, dude."

"Did you learn a new word, Sano?"  Kenshin said with a blank face and laughed when Sano glared at him.

"Dude.  You just laughed.  I think this chick really got to you."

"Shut up," Kenshin muttered.  After a moment, "Should I go over there."

"What are you going to do?  Just stare at her?  If you open your mouth, you will probably insult her, and I wouldn't put it past that one to kick your ass if you did.  She doesn't seem like the kind that puts up with that shit.  She put you in your place earlier.  Do you want to mess with that?"

Kenshin studied the figure in the fuzzy red and purple jacket.  He was suddenly nervous.  Now was his chance to apologize.  But could he bring himself to do it?  He didn't want to come off as a jackass…again.  She was incurably cute bundled in fluff from mid-thigh up.  She called to a deeply buried part of him that still wanted to participate in the world of the living.  Something was breaking inside of him.  He was feeling emotions that he hadn't felt in a little over a year, and he made his decision.  He looked at Sano, "Yeah, I think I do."

Sano raised his eyebrow and pulled out his cellphone, "I have 911 on my one-touch program.  I'll be ready if you need it," he chuckled.  "Good luck, man, 'cause you are gonna need it after all the shitty things you said to her."

Kenshin shot the spiky-haired man a death glare and made his way over to the mystery girl in the fuzzy red and purple jacket.

***

"What's wrong?  You fuckin' her guy, or something?" he chuckled at his own humor.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "That's a guy, Marco.  We live in the same building."  She sighed, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Well, they're talking about you.  The red-head looks interested—"

"Well, I'm not," she bit out. 

"Oo, touchy.  What'd this guy do to get on your bad side?  I thought my lil' kitten liked everyone."  He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"There are just some people you can't like no matter how you try, Marco."  

"Looks like you got a fan, Kitty," Marco grinned.

"Great," she moaned as she turned to see Kenshin approaching them.

"Put your money away, kitten.  Find me later," Marco said in low tones.

"Marco…" she practically whined, "I need my—"

"Um, hi."  The red-head mumbled.

Kaoru quickly tucked her money into her pocket and turned a wary stare on the man in front of her.  "Hi."  She said shortly.

"I couldn't decide if that was you or not, but I'm glad it was."

Kaoru studied him, with a guarded expression.  She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling very uncomfortable in her current situation.  She didn't want to have it out with this guy in the middle of the street in case his socially inept qualities kicked it at full blast again.  As she studied him, Kaoru realized something:  This didn't seem like the same guy from earlier.  This guy seemed embarrassed, unsure, bashful even.  His posture told her that he wasn't used to this kind of interaction.  He was making himself very small.  It made her want to reach out and pet him, but she knew that could have dire consequences.  His current disposition was rather endearing.  So, she decided to hear him out.  She vaguely wondered if he had been on a bad trip earlier. 

"Um, listen, I wanted to apologize for being such an asshole earlier.  I didn't mean to attack your character like that.  I just—you—" he sighed, and Kaoru tried to hid her smile of amusement, "IpanickedandfreakedoutandI'msorry," he said in a rush.

Kaoru laughed out loud at that, and felt horrible when he looked dejected and wounded.  "No!  I accept your apology.  It's just that you were so cute."  She smiled shyly.  "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings just now, really I am.  I didn't mean to laugh at you."

Kenshin smiled a little and said, "It's ok.  I would have deserved it if you had just laughed at me."

Kaoru shrugged, "Bygones," and smiled.

The smile was so genuine that Kenshin thought his heart would stop beating.  It was beautiful.  It was a contagious kind of smile that had him grinning like an idiot.  Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, "Hey, umm, can I take you to dinner to make up for being such a bastard?  One of my friends is performing in the lot at B and 10th, and we are all going to dinner afterwards."

Kaoru considered this for a minute. On the down side, it could turn out to be a horribly miserable event.  On the other hand, it could be very nice…and it would be a free meal.  If it was too terrible, she never had to see him again unless it was in passing.  She made her decision, "Sure.  I would love to go."

Kenshin smiled shyly.  "Umm…Well…Ok.  Let's go, then.  We'd better hurry.  Misao will flay us alive if we are late."  He led the way over to Sanosuke and would have made introductions, but realized he didn't even know her name.  He looked at her sheepishly, "I don't even know your name."

She gave another of her bright smiles and her bright laughter, "Kaoru Kamiya," she offered her hand, and he took it, noting that she had a firm handshake.  

"I'm Kenshin Himura, and this spiky headed freak is Sanosuke Sagara."  

Sanosuke held out his hand, "Just Sano.  And don't listen to a word the girly-hermit says.  He's just jealous that his hair can't do this," Sano said, stroking his free hand over his spikes.

Kaoru laughed genuinely and took his hand in a firm handshake.  Sano smiled.  Yes, indeed, this girl could be just what the doctor ordered for one Kenshin Himura.  Indeed, indeed.

**TBC…**

Author's Note:  Woohoo!!!  I really had fun with this chapter.  It went through about 800 revisions before I finally got something I wanted, but I am very pleased with the outcome.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  And ja ne, until next time! 


	6. Over The Moon Revised Please Read!

**A Note From Sedjet:  **Alrightyroo.  Here is another chappie.  I will warn you, however, that my summer schedule is even worse than my school schedule.  I will be holding down two jobs and taking a summer school course.  sigh  I'm trying to complete my degree and graduate next spring.  WOOT!  So, you know my schedule, and I only ask that you be patient with me.  I will try to update as frequently as possible.  I love you guys, and I want to keep you happy!

**Koishii Sweet** --  Thank you for reading!  You're always so supportive!

**Hellhound** --  I'm glad you liked it!  I hope you like the next chappieJ

**Lyphta** --  Thanks!  I hope you stick around for the rest of it!!

**Engel Star 13** – Thanks for the nice review.  I will definitely check out your stories.

**Rent:**

**Chapter Five**

**Over the Moon**

Kaoru reached for Kenshin's arm, but he shied away, offering her an apologetic almost-smile.  She nodded, trying to hide her sad expression, but failed miserably.  Sano noted the exchange and draped a large, heavy arm over Kaoru's shoulders.  He leaned down to whisper in her ear, and Kenshin frowned.

"Don't be put off.  He's just weird about this kind of thing.  He hasn't had a date in over a year.  You just have to go slow and be patient.  Don't get discouraged."  Sano murmured in her ear.  A sad smile crossed her face, she nodded her head solemnly.

Sano ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, Jo-chan.  I've got a good feelin' 'bout this."

Kenshin watched the exchange with a jealous eye.  Why did Sano get along better with everyone than he did?  What was it about him that made people open up to him.  What was it about him that made Kaoru smile like that.

_It's because he has come to terms with his disease,_ a reasonable voice answered Kenshin's thoughts._  He has accepted his fate.  You haven't.  It is really as simple as that, you know.  His attitude makes the difference.  Sano was right to have called you a hermit earlier.  You don't go out.  Kaoru is the only person you have made an effort with.  Perhaps you should just—_

**_Perhaps you should just shut the fuck up, you annoying lil' pacifist, before I kick your ass to kingdom come.  _**

****

_That is quite enough!  You trash mouthed hooligan!_

**_I will kill you._**__

Kenshin pushed the voices out of his mind.  His two drastically different personalities tended to battle it out for dominance.  Actually, it was more like his dominant personality just beat the shit out of the weaker and that was that.  Generally, Kenshin tried not to listen to either of them.

The pacifist had a point, though.  Sano had a wonderful attitude if you considered that he was dying in the slowest and perhaps most emotionally painful way possible.  Kenshin couldn't figure the man out.  He was going to these group therapy meetings that "helped him deal with his disease."  Kenshin had only scoffed when Sano had invited him along.  He didn't need poems or songs or mantras to give him hope.  His hope had been ripped away from when Tomoe chose to take herself out of the world rather than staying with him so they could help each other through it. 

Kenshin turned away from the smiling pair of kindred souls.  "We better get going or they'll be pissed," he muttered. 

Kaoru frowned.  She ran ahead of Sanosuke to wrap her arms around Kenshin, but backed off immediately when he cringed and shot her a belligerent look. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured, intently studying her purple polished nails.

"'S ok."  Kenshin was quiet for a while.  "I'm just not used to being touched, and it kinda weirds me out."

"Oh!  You should have said so!  I'm sorry.  I'm a touchy-feely person.  That's how my family is.  It's how we show our support.  I'll try to remember that you're not comfortable with it."  She offered him an awkward smile.  They walked in silence for a moment, "So…who are we going to see?"

"Misao.  She's doing a protest show against the closing of her lot."

"Her 'lot'?"

"I told you we were going to see a show at the lot on B and 10th, right?  Well, she considers it _her_ lot.  It's her stage.  She's been performing there for years.  Now, an…ex-friend of ours has decided that he's going to shut down the lot.  He's just being a dick.  Anyway, she _says_ she is protesting the closing of the tent-city in that area, but I'm skeptical.  Misao'll protest for any cause as long as it will get her some notice."  He shrugged, "She can't help it.  It's an actor thing."

Kaoru smiled, "Well…Thanks for inviting me.  I think I am really going to enjoy it."

Kenshin gave her a measuring look, "We'll see.  My friends are…different."

Kaoru just smiled, shaking her head, "You know where I work, right?"

Kenshin laughed out loud at that, "Yeah.  Ok.  So, maybe you'll fit right in."

Kaoru stopped, and Kenshin turned around to see what was wrong.  "What?"

She smiled, "You should laugh more often.  It brightens your entire…everything."

Kenshin blushed.  "Um…thanks?"

Sano watched them from a few paces back.  It was the first time Kenshin had laughed in over a year.  Kaoru was going to heal the broody musician's soul, and Sano was looking forward to being around to see it.

The trio walked the short distance to the lot, and Sano and Kenshin were surprised at the turnout.  Soujiro was there with his blasted video camera.  Jake was there with a pretty hot chick, which surprised them both, because Jake was the gayest of the gay.  Aoshi and Misao were there, or coarse and Megumi, a nurse-friend of Aoshi's.  In the distance, leaning against a red Jeep Cherokee was a familiar white-haired cretin. 

As they approached the group, Kenshin elbowed Soujiro, "What's that asshole doing here?  I'll fuckin' gut him."

Soujiro totally ignored his roommate's comment, "Whoa!  Who's the girl!  She's cute!"

Kenshin, in turn, brushed off Sou's comment about Kaoru with a curt, "She's with me.  Why the fuck is Enishi here?"

"With _you_?!  Is it a _date_?!  Where did you meet her?  She looks familiar…"

Kaoru watched the exchange between the two men.  When she was tired of being talked about in the third person, she held out her hand, "Since Kenshin seems incapable of introducing me, I suppose I'll have to introduce myself," she smiled that bedazzling smile of hers, "I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

"You look familiar.  Have I seen you somewhere before?"

She laughed out loud, "Everyone asks me that…"

"Heeeeeeeeey Kenshin!  Who's the girl?!?!  Are ya on a date?  Is she your giiiirlfriend?"

"Ah, Misao, this is Kaoru Kamiya." 

Kaoru eyed the enthusiastic creature with more than a little worry. 

She leaned over to Kenshin, "Is what she has contagious?"

"I don't think so.  If it were, Sou and I would have caught it already…and as you can see…" He made a grand gesture to include himself and Soujiro who was wearing a most sour face.

"I see your point," she giggled, "Misao, it is nice to meet you."

"Don't let these two sour pusses tell you lies about me!  They're just jealous because they aren't as cute as I am."

Kaoru laughed.   

**Soujiro****:**

Misao is a bright eyed, beautiful, special young woman with a desire to perform and to be known.  There is a burning passion inside of her that many people (including me) want to be near, want to be a part of.  She shines.  She shines on those around her.  All she has to do is give you one coy glance, and you are gone.  Did I mention that she is an incorrigible flirt?  sigh  Yeah.  She was mine once.  I adored her.  I worshipped the ground she walked on; but in the end, I suppose we weren't compatible enough to make it.  Did I mention that she would flirt with anything that moved?  You must pardon me.  Since she found Aoshi, I have become ridiculously jealous.  I would never admit this to anyone, mind you.  I try to play it off as indifferent, but I think Kenshin knows.  Hell, I think everyone knows…except Misao.  She always was a little clueless.  Ok, she was always _really_ clueless and pretty flighty.  She seems to be different with Aoshi, though.  She hangs on his every word.  The way she looks at him.  shudder  It makes me sick and jealous as hell.  Why couldn't she have looked at me like that?  What did I do wrong? 

Anyway.  Enough wallowing for me.  Tonight.  Christmas Eve.  Have I mentioned, yet that this all happened on Christmas Eve?  Yeah. So, we were all going to watch Misao's protest of the closing of her favorite performance lot.  Kenshin and Sano showed up with this strange girl that looked oddly familiar.  I had to have seen her somewhere before.  As I shook her hand, it hit me:  The Sex Kitten!  Yup.  That was it.  She danced at the Sex Kitten.  We had all gone there for Enishi's bachelor party.  That was before Tomoe died and he went all wacky and scary.  Not that he wasn't always wacky and scary.  Enishi was always just a little bit off.  But we put up with him because he was Tomoe's brother and that had to give him a few redeeming qualities.  Why would Kenshin bring a stripper to see Misao's protest show?  I suppose stranger things could have happened.  Kenshin could have smiled.

Everyone was watching Kenshin and the new girl with keen interest.  This was a most interesting development to say the least.  Kenshin was behaving in a most un-Kenshin-like manner.  He seemed almost shy around Kaoru.  They had these cute moments that made me thankful I had brought my trusty camcorder.  I got snippets of the stomach turning cuteness, so that when Kenshin tried to deny it, I would have the proof of his sickening behavior.  Don't get me wrong.  It was refreshing to see Kenshin having normal, human interactions.  It just made me a little jealous.  The way she smiled at him was enough to make any man do anything he could to keep her smiling like that.  I just had this sinking feeling that Mr. Poor People Skills was going to do something to fuck it up by the end of the night.  Kenshin was so fucking bi-polar.  sigh

Misao's show was…interesting to say the least.  It was a thinly veiled, selfish attempt to get Enishi to change his mind about shutting down "her lot."  Of course, Misao would never admit this to anyone.  In her warped little mind, she had already convinced herself that this was a protest against the mistreatment of the poor and homeless.  I, for one was amused when she decided to do Maureen's performance piece from "Rent".  "Over the Moon" was so way overdone for protests.  I just sat back and watched as Enishi chuckled to himself.  He had shown up to watch Misao make a fool of herself.  He and Misao had never got along.  It could be because he was a broody, crazy s.o.b and because Misao was so chipper (when she was getting her way).  It tended to put most people on edge.  I suppose I can't blame him for disliking her.  Hell, she got on my nerves most of the time, too.

**General:**

After the protest, the gang went to the Akebeko to hang out and bum free food from Tae and Tsubame.  Kenshin was still shying away from Kaoru in an attempt to make it clear to everyone that they weren't an item.  Soujiro noted the disappointment on Kaoru's delicate features and cursed Kenshin for being a cowardly, cold little bastard.  Sano also noticed Kenshin's treatment of Kaoru and asked her to dance.  She accepted the invitation with a grateful smile and Kenshin was forced to watch mournfully as his best friend got freaky on the dance floor with Kenshin's date.

"You have absolutely no right to sit there and sulk, you sorry asshole," Soujiro quipped.  "You've been ignoring her since the protest."

"Shut up."

"Oh, nice comeback," Sou said sarcastically.

Kenshin pushed away from the table and went out the side door of the restaurant.  He couldn't stand to watch people have fun.  It was a mistake for him to have come tonight and to have brought Kaoru with him.  So full of life…He shuddered and closed his eyes against a fresh wave of pain.  He wanted her to reach out to him and hold him, but he couldn't let it happen.  He just couldn't stand to look at her sometimes, the way she shone so with warmth and light.

Not long after Kenshin left, Enishi showed up.  He and Misao had had a battle of wits, and Misao lef tin a huff, hauling a displeased Aoshi along behind her. 

Sano and Kaoru came back from the dance floor and Kaoru cast a look around for Kenshin, her shoulders drooping in defeat. 

Enishi caught sight of her and sauntered over.  By the way she acknowledged him, the collected group could tell that there was a history and that she disliked the man immensely.  He asked her if they could go somewhere and talk.  She nodded in acquiescence and followed him outside.

"What do you want, Enishi?  I thought we agreed that you were going to leave me alone.  Didn't I make it abundantly clear that I didn't want to see you again?"

"Hey, cool it, babe.  I saw at the protest and thought I would just come and say hi.  There's no harm in that, is there?"

"There is when it's you, you fuckin' freak."

Enishi grabbed Kaoru by the throat and slammed her into the brick wall of the building.  "Don't talk to me like that you, cheap whore," he spat. 

"Fuck you!"  She gasped, her eyes clenched shut against the pain that shot through her skull.

Enishi didn't notice the petite man lurking in the shadows.  He didn't notice him creep up until Kenshin grab a fistful of moonlight white hair and yanked him away from Kaoru. 

"What the fuck?!"  Enishi swore, staggering up off the pavement.  When his eyes finally focused on Kenshin, Enishi's lips curled into an ugly sneer.  "Ah, Kenshin.  Dear, dear brother-in-law."  Kaoru gasped, but neither man acknowledged her.  "How sweet of you to come to the defense of a worthless whore.  You dishonor my sister's memory."  He spat.

Kenshin ignored the barb.  He was used to it from Enishi, "Never lay a hand on a woman in anger, you sick bastard.  I tolerated you while Tomoe was alive, but I will not tolerate you now."

"Don't you dare speak her name!"  Enishi hissed.  "You murderer!  Don't you dare soil the name of the woman you killed."

Kenshin reared back and punched the man as hard as he could.  "Get the fuck out of here, you crazy fuck," he panted.  The emotion was threatening to overwhelm him.  He was going to break.  He grabbed Kaoru's wrist and hauled her after him, into the building.   

"Thank you, Kenshin."  No reply.  She tried again, "I wondered where you ran off to.  I was worried that—" Kaoru started.

"Don't speak to me right now."  Kenshin muttered, his voice deadly.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "Fine."  She yanked her hand out of his and an alarm went off somewhere in her bag.  "Shit."  She cursed silently and began to dig in her very large messenger bag.  "Where is it?!"  She began to dig frantically.

Kenshin's curiosity got the better of him, "What are you doing?" he asked in guarded tones.

Kaoru's head shot up and she glared icy daggers at him, "I'm looking for my AZT.  Do you have a problem with that?"

Kenshin's eyes widened, "You…you have…?"

"Yes, Kenshin," she snapped, "I have AIDS."

Kenshin's gaze softened.  Nineteen years old.  Nineteen with AIDS.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, I hide it well."

"But you—"

"I'm a stripper, Kenshin.  I don't turn tricks to make a living.  I would never knowingly endanger someone's life."

"I didn't mean—"

"You never do.  You seem to have a problem speaking before you think."

"I'm sorry."

"I really don't care, Kenshin.  I can't find my AZT.  I'm going home."

"Umm…Kenshin dug in one of the lower pockets of his plaid pants, "I could loan you one of mine…" he offered.

Kaoru looked up at him, tears springing to her eyes, "You?"

He nodded, not meeting her gaze.  She took his chin between delicate fingers, forcing his gaze to meet hers.  "Listen to me.  There is nothing to be ashamed of.  It's just something that happens.  Gods, I knew there was something wrong with you.  You're so angry."  She caressed his face with gentle fingertips, and he pulled away from her.

"Don't."

"Don't pull away, Kenshin."  She pleaded.  "There are places you can go.  There are classes and support groups…"

"I don't need any of that self-help shit.  I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you stubborn asshole!"  She shouted at him.  "You're fucking dying inside and you can't even help yourself!"

"I _am_ dying, Kaoru!  _You're_ dying.  Sano's dying.  We're all dying, and there's not a fucking thing we can do about it."

She studied him for a moment.  "You can _live_, Kenshin.  You just have to have the desire.  You have to live while you can."

Kenshin was quiet for a long time.  Suddenly, very softly, without making eye contact "When did you get sick?"

Kaoru answered as a young woman who had accepted her impending death, "I was diagnosed last spring."  She laughed bitterly, "My boyfriend at the time knew and infected me anyway." 

"Fuck!"  Kenshin swore violently.  How could someone knowingly infect someone like that?!  Especially a woman so young and full of life.  It enraged him.  He looked around the alley, clenching an unclenching his fists, trying desperately to get himself under control. 

"Look at me, Kenshin," she commanded, softly."  He did.  "I have come to terms with my disease.  There isn't anything I can do to change it.  It's that, or let the anger and fear eat me up inside.  I choose not to live in fear, Kenshin.  I choose to live.  And I'm ok with that."  

He gazed at her and forced himself to calm down.  After a moment he said, "You're just a baby and...just like that!" He snapped his fingers.

Kaoru drew herself up to her full height, affronted.  "I'm a big girl, Kenshin.  I'm dealing." She spat.  After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she softened, "What about you?  When did you find out?"  Something shifted in her companion.  She felt it immediately.  "You don't have to tell me, If you aren't ready.  I don't mind."  There was another awkward silence, "So…How old are you?"  She shifted uncomfortably.

Kenshin looked sideways at her, "Old."

She laughed and he smiled, "You can't be _that_ old."

"You're nineteen, right?"  She nodded, "I'm a decade older than you."

She blinked and studied him for a long moment, "I'll buy that.  You look younger, but your eyes give you away."  She reached up with her delicate hands to cup his face.  "So much hurt."  Very softly, she added, "Your eyes are so sad."

Kenshin wanted so badly to lean into her touch like a great big feline, but he forced himself to be still.

"Why don't you like to be touched?" She asked softly.

"Why are you touchy-feely?" He snapped back at her.

She sighed and took her hands away from his face.  Kenshin's body protested the loss of her touch, cried out for her delicate, caressing fingertips. 

"Look, I think coming here with you was a bad idea, Kenshin.  I'm just going to go home."  She turned away from and began to walk away.

_No!  Don't let her go!  _The Pacifist cried out.

**If you fuckin' let her walk away, I'm gonna kick your sorry, disease-ridden ass,** the scary one threatened in a deadly growl.

Kenshin battled with himself for a moment before leaping into action.  He literally leaped after her, grabbing her wrist and wrenching her around.  He pushed her roughly against the wall, crushing his lips against hers.  He was vaguely surprised when her hands found their way into his hair, tugging roughly, but kissed her all the more frantically.

Neither Kenshin or Kaoru heard the side door of the Akabeko open, nor did they see Soujiro and Sano poke their heads out.  The two unsuspecting observers were surprised to find their best friend had pinned the stripper against the brick side of the building and thrust one of his knees between her legs so that she was riding him.  Sano whistled lowly and Soujiro just stared in rapt fascination.  Soujiro nudged Sano and the two young men went back into the restaurant, letting the door close with a barely audible "click". 

Soujirou giggle, "Wait until Misao hears this!"

"Man, Megumi'll be pissed!"

"Why do you care.  You've had a hard on for her ever since you started going to the clinic."  Sou jibed.

"Shutup!" 

"You know it's true—OW!  Dammit, Sano!"

"Shit, man!  I didn't mean to hit you that hard.  Guess I don't know my own strength," the thug drawled.     

**Author's Note:**  Ah, another chapter complete.  It was a long time coming, and I am sorry about that.  I don't have as much time as I thought I would have.  Just be patient with me.  I'm doing my bestJ


	7. Can't We All Just Get Along?

**A Note From Sedjet**: I know I've been a bad bunny. le sigh I'm just having issues right now. I know this is out of character, but I won't be doing individual reviews for this chapter. 1.) I'm sleepy as hell; 2.) I don't have the energy to put forth the effort to hunt all the reviews down; 3.) I'm not even supposed to be doing this. I'm supposed to be doing homework, but I was inspired. I'm really sorry, guys. I feel terrible. I'm just uncharacteristically drained of energy. I'll try to respond to the reviews from this chapter in the next. As always, you guys are the best. No doubt, hands down, number one best fans in the whole wide world. I'm sorry.

**Rent**

**Chapter Six**

When the couple had to break the kiss to come up for air, Kaoru just stared at the man in front of her. _What in the hell just happened?_ The guy that had just kissed her was totally different than he had seemed earlier in the evening. She studied him for a long moment, with a guarded expression. She watched him go from desperate, to lost to angry in the space of a few seconds. He was closing himself off already.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. It shouldn't have happened."

She didn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to see his cold expression, "I'm glad it did."

Kenshin didn't have a response to that. Well, he did. There were just three of them. The pacifist was passed out with swirly eyes, oro-ing; the scary one had a raging hard on; and Kenshin, himself, was berating himself for betraying Tomoe. "Uh...maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore?"

Kaoru's head shot up at that. "Why? Because of your dead wife?"

Kenshin clenched his fists, "Don't make assumptions that you can't possibly know anything about."

"What happened?"

"Don't ask me that!" he bellowed.

"Why? Are you scared to have to admit it?"

"Yes!"

"What happened, Kenshin?"

"Why are you so fucking nosy?!"

"What happened?"

"Fuck you!"

"What happened, Kenshin?"

"She killed herself because she found out that we had AIDS!!!" he screamed.

Kaoru covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes welling with tears, "Shit!" She reached for him, "I'm sorry Kenshin! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have—"

He ripped his arm out of her grasp, "You shouldn't do a lot of things, but you do."

"Your wife killed herself..."

"She wasn't my wife. She was my fiancé. Enishi has taken to calling me 'brother-in-law' to torment me. He's fuckin' crazy. He blames me for it, but I—Fuck this. Why are we even having this discussion?! I don't even know you."

"You could make the effort to get to know me," she suggested.

He glared at her, "And why would I want to do that?"

Kaoru was stung, "Because I care."

"Why do you care? You don't even know me!" he yelled, and Kaoru was certain people would be coming to investigate the alley any moment.

"I don't know why I fucking care, you piece of shit asshole rat bastard!" she bellowed right back at him. "You can't even treat people like human beings! You invite me here tonight and just ignore me and then I try to be nice to you and you yell at me! Who the fuck do you think you are, you sorry fucking excuse for a human being rat turd asshole?!"

Kenshin blinked once, twice, a third time and then in rapid succession. As he processed her tirade, he burst into laughter. Kaoru just rolled her eyes at him and turned to go inside...again.

"No, wait! I know I'm an asshole, but don't leave." There was a moment of strained silence. "Please," he added.

Kaoru turned to look over her shoulder at him, "No. Why don't you find me when you get a clue?" She snatched her arm away from his grasp and stormed back into the restaurant. She marched over to the table, grabbed her bag and her fuzzy coat. "She glanced at Sano and Sou, the only two left at the table. "It was nice to meet you two. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She gestured vaguely in the direction of the alley entrance. "You might want to put that bastard out of everyone's misery."

The other two looked at each as the stripper took her leave. They just shook their heads and sighed.

Sano muttered, "I really thought it was going to work between those two. He's different with her."

"Well, they live in the same building, you know? They've got to see each other sometime."

"You've lived there how long, and he's only run into her once?"

"Ah, Sano, but now they both know they live in the same building. It's just a matter of time, before curiosity gets the better of one or the other."

"If you say so. Personally, I think the only reason Kaoru would try to find him would be to kill him."

Sou chuckled, "He does have that effect on people, doesn't he?"

"That hating wanting to commit homicide effect? Yeah, I've noticed the trend."

Kenshin tossed and turned on his futon that night. He couldn't get Kaoru out of his mind. She was beautiful and kind and feisty, and she fit so perfectly against him that he just wanted to—

The pacifist covered his ears, trying to shut out the scary one's mantra of **Fuck her fuck her fuck her fuck her fuck her, **and all the images of him doing so.

Kenshin, shut his eyes tight and prayed for his voices to go away. :What the hell is wrong with me?:

**You're dying of AIDS, your girlfriend killed herself, and you haven't been laid in _how_ long, and you feel the need to ask that question?**

"Will you just go away?" Kenshin whispered fiercely into the darkness.

**Nah, 'cuz you're just that crazy. Personally, I think it was all the drugs you did after that chick offed herself. **

"Just shut the fuck up!" Kenshin roared.

**Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's ok to have voices? It's when you start talking back to them that you _really_ have problems.**

Kenshin pressed a pillow over his head to block out the voice.

**You really are a dumb fuck, aren't you? You can't block me out just by putting a fuckin' pillow over your head. I'm part of you, you crazy fuck. You really need to get your head out of your ass and fuck this chick. She's brutally hot! And, despite the fact that you are a raging asshole, she seems into you. So, I'm telling you, "I WANT TO GET LAID!!!" Do it! What have you go to lose? For that matter, what has she got to lose? You're both infected, so you don't have to worry about that...**

Kenshin turned onto his back and tried desperately to smother himself, the only problem being that he couldn't breathe and eventually, he had to give up.

But at least the voice stopped, after claiming that he was a psychotic freak that was way beyond therapy.

The next morning, Kenshin heard a song that sounded very familiar. It was blaring in the apartment below his, and it was from Rent. It was "Out Tonight", sung by Dapne Ruben-Vega as Mimi MarquezKenshin's interest was piqued. He called back to his roommated, "Sou! I'm going out!"

"Twice in one week? That girl's really gotten to you."

"Shut up. I'll be back in bit." He made his way out of the apartment and walked down the dingy hallway, where the music was even louder. He leaned over the railing to look down onto the first floor of the once-factory. Kaoru had set up her stereo out in the bottom of the factory, and she was dancing. It wasn't the kind of dancing Kenshin would have expected from her, her being a stripper and all. She was letting herself go with the music, but it was a more sophisticated style of dance. She threw her body into harsh arches and made it look effortless. At one point, she took a huge leap into a grande jete with her arms up in a V. The line of her was amazing. It was obvious that she had had formal training at one point. There was a certain sadness in her dancing. It was not in her, necessarily, but more in that she was good at it and could never pursue it. She didn't have enough time. Her body was wasting away and wouldn't support such a laborious physical activity for much longer. At that, Kenshin was reminded once again of how young she really was. It made him want to grab her up in an embrace and shield her from the world. His fingers ached to touch that incredible body.

A force that he couldn't explain, led him down the stairs to watch more closely. Her eyes were close, an expression of bliss on her face. Dancing completed her. He had the fleeting thought that maybe the two together could complete each other. He didn't realize when he had begun to walk toward her, until he was standing directly in front of her. She opened her eyes as the song ended and jumped, shrieking. "Shit! What the fuck?!"

Kenshin ducked his head, sheepishly. "Sorry. You—You are an incredible dancer. Why didn't you go to school for it?"

She took a defensive stance, one hip askew, arms akimbo over her chest and her head tilted to the side, "What makes you think I didn't?"

"Why don't you dance professionally, then, instead of working at the Sex Kitten?"

She sighed, "I was earning the money to go to the NYU, but that seems a tad pointless now. Why do you care?"

"Because despite everything I am, I find myself attracted to you."

"Why?"

"You're weird. Why does every conversation we attempt to have have to become a debate?"

"Because you're usually being an asshole."

"I think we covered that last night. So why are you out here?"

"Because my apartment doesn't have enough space for this kind of dance."

"Do you like Rent?"

"It's my favorite."

"It was Tomoe's favorite," he murmured with a soft smile.

"You fiancé?" she asked timidly.

He nodded, "Yeah, she used to make me sing with her because she wanted to fantasize that I was Adam Pascal."

"I can't imagine why she would want to fantasize that you were someone else. You are just as good looking as Adam Pascal."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"What?! Am I evil because I think you are good looking?!"

"I'm just not used to people being so blunt with me."

"You haven't had much interaction since the...thing....have you?"

He shook his head, "Just Sano, Sou, Misao, Aoshi and Megumi."

"I didn't meet Megumi, did I?"

Kenshin shook his head, "Megumi Takani. is a nurse that Sano and I go to. She has AIDS, too and volunteers at the clinic. I'm surprised you don't know her. You have to be getting some kind of treatment since...well, you know."

Kaoru shrugged. "I go sometimes, but I don't think I've ever met her." There was an odd silence, "Um, do you want to come to my apartment?"

Kenshin hesitated, but both of the voices in his head were shouting 'Yes!' "...Yeah."

Kaoru smiled. "I promise I won't try to seduce you or anything." She motioned for him to follow her.

Kenshin laughed, and picked up her stereo, following her to a door near the back wall.

**Author's Note:** Ok...so...I think this moved too fast. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking about re-working it, but I'm just not sure. It seems awkward, like maybe there is too much tension between Ken and Kaoru. But I don't know what to do with it. I've got no freakin' clue. This is just my first draft, but I wanted to give you guys something for being so patient and wonderful. I **need** feedback on this one, kids!


	8. Getting to Know You

**A Note From Sedjet:** Grr. I was just perusing the Inuyasha section and I came across a Rent crossover fic. It pisses me off more than a little bit. I know that everyone is entitled to write what they feel like writing. I just feel incredibly cheated. And here, I thought I was being original. Suddenly, I'm not. Grr. That and the majority of the story is completely plagiarized. The writer hasn't even given Jonathon Larson credit for the lyrics that are the dialogue of this person's story. I think that is what gets me the most. So, c'mon people. Be original. Yeah, yeah. Call me a hypocrite, but I haven't stolen Jonathon's lyrics as my own, and my story isn't Rent re-told with RK characters. It actually has its own storyline based around Rent rather that stealing from Rent word for fuckin' word. sigh Ok. That's my rant. On with the show…

**Rent**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Getting to Know You**

Kenshin followed Kaoru into her first floor apartment and kicked the door shut with his foot. He wasn't sure what he was doing there. All he knew was that he was drawn to this girl for some reason. He needed to be near her. He needed to know her. He needed her to know him. She was the single-most idealistic person he had ever met, and it both annoyed and intrigued him.

She looked back at him and smiled as she led him through the living room to a storage room of sorts that was home to all manner of costumes and...equipment. Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"The more I know about you, the more it scares me."

Kaoru laughed out loud. She gestured to a low shelf with two levels. "Just put the stereo on the shelf." The bottom was full of every genre of music imaginable, so Kenshin assumed she wanted it on the top level. He straightened and came face to…face…with a pair of fur-lined handcuffs. A chill ran down his spine as he imagined how much fun they could have with those handcuffs. He turned to see Kaoru staring at him with her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side. She was obviously checking him out.

"I don't think it scares you." She stalked him slowly. She backed him against the wall, pressing her small hands against his chest and leaning in to him. She pressed herself flush against him, nestling her face in the crook of his neck. "I think you are imagining the fun we can have with those handcuffs."

The sensation of her breath and lips moving against his skin was almost too much for Kenshin. He felt his treacherous body responding to her pull and cursed his lack of self control. His arms itched to hold her flush against him and give as good as he got, but his mind told him that he was betraying Tomoe's memory. The conflicting emotions nearly did him in, and he could feel the pricking of tears behind his eyelids and he stood stock still.

Kaoru heard the hitch in his breath, and her arms came up behind his back to hold him loosely. "It's ok," she murmured softly. "You can grieve, and you can cry. I promise I won't think any less of you." She stroked a gentle hand over his hair, and that was the breaking point. He sagged against her, and she felt wetness on her shoulder. He had been so angry for so long that he hadn't given himself a chance to grieve properly. It broke Kaoru's heart as she stood there, holding him and weeping with him.

Kenshin clutched at her, holding her tightly as if she were a lifeline, and they slid to the floor. He hated that he was crying in front of a girl who was practically a stranger. He hated that he needed this and he needed her at this moment. He was thankful, however, that it was her instead of Sano or Sou. That would have been humiliating. He never would have heard the end of it if he had broken down and cried like a girl in front of those two.

This girl, a girl that cried for a man beyond help…she was certainly something. Yes, at this moment, he was thankful for her presence.

She began to hum to him a tuneless melody as she rocked him back and forth. Her voice was raw and untrained, but had a husky quality that sent shivers down his spine to a primal place down, deep in his abdomen. He whimpered against her shoulder, and she cooed to him, murmuring soothing nothings into his crimson hair. She shifted from her kneeling position to a sitting position in order to maneuver him to a more comfortable position between her legs. He immediately melted against her, sliding down so his head was pillowed on her breasts.

Kaoru leaned back, stroking a hand through the ample length of his brilliant hair. "Are you finished?"

"Mm," was his half-conscious reply.

"Are you going to be alright?" she murmured.

"Someday," he murmured.

"That's progress, at least," and there was laughter in it. Her voice was rich and soft and like velvet against his ears. He could feel the vibrations of her voice resonating deep in her chest and knew that it could lull him to sleep.

"Thank you, Kaoru," he murmured very, very softly.

An oh-so-sweet pain nudged at her heart. She was moved beyond words at that one, simple utterance and, after a silence, she said, "You're welcome, Kenshin." They sat in silence for a long moment, so long that Kaoru thought Kenshin had to be asleep. She craned her head to try to see his face, but her view was obscured by his ridiculously long but sexy bangs.

"Kenshin?"

"Mm?"

"We should probably get off of the floor of the closet, don't you think?"

"Mmpf."

"I'll take that as a no, but I'm going to have a crick in my neck if we don't move soon." She began an attempt to extract herself from his embrace only to have it tighten around her. "Kenshin, really. C'mon," she grinned. "Do you really want to sleep on the floor of an S&M stripper's closet?"

"Too exhausted to move," he complained.

"You could make an effort, you know."

"Am."

"Oh? By just laying there?" Her amusement was evident by the color in her voice.

He tilted his head, peering up at her with those incredible eyes through that incredible hair that would make any woman mad with envy. "Maybe I like it here."

Kaoru almost forgot to breathe. That one phrase, said in that husky voice, with that heavy-lidded gaze made heat pool between her legs. When her brain finally decided to work again, she pushed him away, very gently. "C'mon, Kenshin. You should probably go now."

The man in question pushed himself to a seated position with his legs tucked under his butt, "Could I stay?"

Kaoru tried to ignore the tear-stained cheeks, the mussed hair, and the pleading and slightly hungry gaze, but it was the note of desperation in his voice that made her cave. "You could, but you might regret it tomorrow."

"I might regret it tomorrow if I didn't stay."

"It's up to you, but you need sleep. I'm not so sure you'll get any if you stay."

Kenshin's lips formed the ghost of a smile, "I'll be good if you will."

Kaoru chuckled softly, "Alright, I'll be good."

"Can I hold you?"

"Kenshin, I would let you do a lot of things if I thought you wouldn't hate me in the morning," she said, and he noted the hint of sadness in her expression and her voice.

Kenshin nodded and turned to exit the closet, but turned back to her, "I don't think I would regret it, but I think it is too soon. But I don't want to be alone tonight."

Kaoru smiled softly, "I'm glad that you want to not be alone with me." She giggled, and he smiled. "C'mon, I'll get you some sleep pants. I hope you don't mind Hello Kitty."

Once Kenshin had changed into the borrowed sleep pants (which she had not been kidding about…they were Hello Kitty), he padded out of the bathroom to find Kaoru wriggling out of her yoga pants. He couldn't help but stare at the shapely legs and perfectly rounded behind. He felt himself tighten at the sight of her. Her skimpy thong left nothing to the imagination. He could see everything down to how she trimmed herself. His mouth went as dry as the Sahara, and he made a small noise, which caused her to look his way.

"Pervert," she smirked. "Like the view?" He could only nod, "Good," she said, the smirk still firmly in place. "You might want to take a picture, though. It'll last longer." She shimmied out of her thong only to swap it for low-rise briefs, and he couldn't look away. He knew he should for the sake of propriety, but he couldn't.

When she turned around to find him still gaping at her, she rolled her eyes. "I'm a stripper, Kenshin. What did you expect?"

"…"

She rolled her eyes once more, throwing her hands in the air, "Great, he's broken."

In barely a moment, she found herself staring up into those intense, golden pools of light that were his eyes. She felt a shiver quiver through her entire body with just that look. When he reached out to touch her face, she closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had been touched by a man who wasn't copping a quick feel. He caressed her cheek and ran his hand down her neck, over her chest and to her hip, his eyes following the path of his hand. Kaoru shuddered in earnest at his possessive caress, and he looked back up at her. Those fiery, golden eyes told her that he knew what he was making her feel. She felt her knees begin to weaken, and he pulled her firmly to him. He pressed against her lower back, making sure she could feel exactly what kind of effect she had on him. He struck, then, his mouth swooping down to claim hers in a fierce, possessive kiss. One of her hands moved up to press against the flat, hard plane of his chest, while the other rested at the curve of his slim hip. Kenshin coaxed her lips open and caressed her tongue with his, taking her lower lip between his teeth and pulling gently. Kaoru moaned, bringing her arms up to loop around his neck. He took her cue and cupped her behind in his hands, lifting her against him only to have her wrap her legs around his waist. It was his turn to moan when she settled against his raging hard on, and he maneuvered them toward the bed. He sank to the mattress, and flipped them so that he was on top. He kissed her deeply, thrusting against her like a pre-pubescent twit, but he couldn't help it. He needed to be inside her, needed this physical contact that his body had been craving for so long.

Kaoru broke contact with his lips and pressed a hand against his chest when he tried to close the distance between them. "Kenshin, you need to get a grip," she smiled gently to soften the blow. "If we go any further than this, you are going to hate me in the morning." She looked into his eyes, willing him to understand. "Believe me, I would love to fuck your brains out, but I don't want you to rush into something that you aren't ready for." She paused, waiting for an answer. What she got was his forehead thunking against her sternum. "Is that ok, Kenshin?" He whimpered, but nodded against her sternum. She smiled at him, rubbing her cheek against his silken, blood red hair. "C'mon, beautiful, let's go to bed."

**Author's Note:** There it is! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. My humble apologies. I also apologize for the teaser. I wanted a sweet, waking up together scene, but my hands were determined to write their own story, so I had to reign it back in a bit. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it. **I LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
